Operation Mismatched
by UnsubUnicorn
Summary: When two agents are ordered to act as a married couple, things don't go very smoothly. "I can't believe I'm stuck with you." She hissed. The blonde replies, "The feeling's mutual-" A few strangers pass by, and the two embrace each other. "-Honey!"


_Hi everyone! LOL I know I should be either uploading my collaboration, updating SOS, or studying… but there is this story that I just HAD to upload! Please forgive me~_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Miku punches in a string of numbers onto the keypad. In response, yet another iron door slides open, revealing a hallway identical to the previous. The teal-haired sensation walks down the new hallway, her heels making a loud clicking noise as it echoes against the hallow hall. She meets another door. This time, she takes off her large black sunglasses, revealing two stunning teal eyes. She bends a bit to reach a scanner- the device then proceeds to scan her eyes. After a few seconds, the processor says in a robotic voice, "Agent 99, Confirmed." The cranks on the door undo themselves and Miku is finally presented with the base of her secret Agency- VOCALOID.

The receptionist, Teto, smiles brightly at her. "Ah, Agent 99. Hello!" Miku continues walking as the door closes behind her. She gives the curly-haired woman a nod and a short smile. "Hello."

She travels down the path of carpet to the meeting rooms. She looks down into the little depression in their base and sees where the "information/tech guys" work. Most field agents don't pay much attention to them, but Miku appreciates them fully (or so she believes. In reality, she _could_ treat them better). They're the ones who send the field agents, Miku being one of them, information on everything.

She looks to the right of her, across the dip in the room for the informational agents. On the other side of the room is a hallway leading into the "lab guys" laboratory. All the agents who develop weapons work in the laboratory. Miku also believes that she shows respect to these workers.

Next to Teto's booth is a small office. That is where the people who review the case files are. They are also in charge of contacting the media, keeping VOCALOID a secret, and staying in touch with the federal government.

In a separate room down the hallway Miku travels through is the room where the "intercom people" work. These people send instructions to field agents when they're on the job. Miku grimaces a bit as she thinks about it- the head intercom lady, Neru, has some sort of grudge against her. But then again, most people dislike field agents. It's true; there's a lot to dislike about field agents if you work at VOCALOID as something else. Field agents wouldn't be able to do anything without any of the other people, and yet they get all the glory. Plus, almost all field agents under-appreciate the others.

And at long last, Miku reaches one of the conference rooms. She pulls the door open and steps in.

Inside, she sees all the field agents gathered around a round, granite table. At the head sits Dell Honne, the boss of the whole agency VOCALOID. To his right is Yuma, the head of the field agent department. The seat to his left is occupied by Agent 100- Len Kagamine. Miku grits her teeth as she looks at him- Len Kagamine, the only field agent who is more skilled than her, other than the bosses.

Agent numbers and seating goes by ranking- Miku is Agent 99, making her second place as far as field agents go. She is well respected and resented for this, which suits Miku just fine. However, the one thing that always bothers her…

"Agent 99, please take your seat." Dell says with his lips pursed. Miku stalks around the table and plops down onto the seat next to Len- _second place_. Miku avoids his gaze, but she can feel his smirk.

"Is Agent number 2 late?" Len whispers in Miku's ear. Miku looks over him, teal eyes staring daggers. _Oh, if only I could have killed him at shooting practice yesterday!_

"I'm not late," she hissed, "It's exactly six o'clock. Which, if someone has forgotten, was the time for meeting!"

Len clucks his tongue and shakes his head, a smile placed on his lips. His golden hair falls over his azure eyes, enough to make a nation of girls swoon. Miku shook her head. While most girls found this action alone deliciously inviting, it reminded Miku of a dog coming out of a bath. A _female_ dog.

"Remember? On time is late for us." Len says coyly. Miku rolls her eyes and grunts. She turns away from him and gives her attention to Dell.

Dell nods, and an informant enters the room. _Rin Kagamine_, Miku remembers vaguely. _Len's sister_. Miku doesn't know much about Rin, with Rin being an informant and all. In fact, the only reason why she knows her name is because she's Len's twin.

She heard that she liked oranges, however.

Rin clears her throat, trying to sound as professional as possible. She hastily hands out packets to each member sitting at the table, although she ends up looking clumsy. Dell frowns slightly in disapproval. Rin seems to notice this, and flusters.

The projector slides down, and the lights dim gradually until there is none at all. Rin presses a button, making a PowerPoint blink onto the screen. She clears her throat once again, and starts with an "Okay, so."

"Hello, field agents! I am Rin Kagamine, informant." Miku watches a few field agents roll their eyes at this. "Anyways, if you all could flip to page three in your packets—" A chorus of flipping fills the room for a brief moment. Miku flips the pages and folds the bend over the staple carefully. She reads the page as Rin continues on: "As you may see, the terrorist duo, Akaito and Taito from Japan has moved here to America."

The slideshow flips to show a picture of two mug shots: one of a man with deep violet hair and matching eyes, the other of a man with crimson hair and equally red eyes.

"Those two have broken out of jail and relocated in America. They are posing as two brothers who have moved together in a small neighborhood. Thanks to the informants—" Rin puts an extra emphasis there, "We have located their exact house number." She clicks a button and another slide comes on.

The slide contains a picture of a small house. It looks calm and cozy, enough so to deflect suspicion. On the bottom of the screen is the address in bold font.

"8745 MMD Court. It's close; It's in a small town in Southern California. The town of Utau, to be exact." Rin shuts off her projector and looks at the field agents happily.

"Any questions?"

The silence answers her. Rin nods understandingly and smiles.

"Okay then! More information and exact conversations are in your packet." She bows and gathers her things.

Dell nods. "Thank you, Agent Rin." Rin beams and nods back. She scurries out the door.

Dell sighs and takes a sip of his coffee. A woman refills his cup. He nods a thanks to her and turns back to the table of spies.

"Now that we all know what's happening, we will be sending two agents undercover. These two terrorists are not to be taken lightly." All the field agents nod, knowing about what havoc those two have caused.

Having done her homework, Miku remembers back to when they were presented with all of those cases involving them. Catching those two would mean moving up a rank! She'll be number one!

She'll beat Len!

Dell continues, "We will send those two agents over as neighbors. They will pose as a newly wed couple. Understand?" All of the field agents nod, wanting in on the biggest mission presented yet.

Miku's heart thundered. Getting this mission meant the world to her at the moment. She'll do anything to get this mission, to beat Len! She'll take his spot She'll be the prized Agent 100!

_Please, oh please, oh please! If there's a God out there, please give me this mission!_ Miku prayed silently, eyes trained on Dell.

"Agent 100 and Agent 99. You two have the case together. Please head over to room 456 for more specific information."

* * *

_= u = I'm kind of proud of this one.. LOL. I think my writing has improved. Or at least, I hope it has. Anyways, I hope you liked it! This was kinda not really inspired by the movie Get Smart. Anyways, have a lovely day and stay well!_

_xUnsub_


End file.
